Just the begining
by Angelfang
Summary: Blondpaw was just your normal apprentice, until.......strange things start to take place. Follow Blondpaw as she dicovers things that no clan has dicovered before.
1. Clans

**Clans**

**RainClan**

**Leader-**

**Rainstar**-dark grey tom with bright blue eyes. **Mate**: Dawncloud.

**Deputy-**

**Flowerstripe- **white she-cat with dark mud colored paws. Bright green eyes.

**Medicine Cat-**

**Greeneye-** dark ginger she-cat with snow white paws and kind tree green eyes. **Apprentice: **Streampaw.

**Warriors-**

**Cloversong- **brown she-cat with a white chest, stomach, and tail. Grey eyes.** Apprentice: **Featherpaw

**Silentshadow- **pitch black tom with dark brown eyes. **Mate**: Puddlesplash.

**Darkfang- **blackish grey tom with white tipped ears. Yellow eyes. **Apprentice: **Blondpaw

**Dawncloud- **pretty white she-cat with orange tabby stripes going down her legs and back. Lovely dusty green eyes. **Mate**: Rainstar.

**Darkstripes- **Black tom with bright blood red eyes. **Apprentice: **Flickerpaw

**Glacialheart- **white she-cat with silver splotches around eyes. Dark blue eyes.

**Coaltalon- **dark grey tabby tom with blue-green eyes.

**Lilydale- **black tabby she-cat with tortoiseshell paws and amber eyes. **Apprentice: **Waterpaw

**Almondpelt-** almond brown tabby tom with dark grey eyes.

**Amberheart-** silver she-cat with black paws and stomach with bright amber eyes

**Redberry- **dark red tom with yellow eyes** Apprentice: **Shadepaw

**Vanillasky-** vanilla white she-cat with dark cream colored paws and coal grey eyes.

**Duskspot-** dusty grey tom with dark brown spots; has green eyes. **Apprentice: **Sleekpaw

**Dawnsky- **white she cat with a calico back and head; pale blue eyes.

**Moonlightpath- **white she-cat with black paws and pale green eyes

**Cloudpath- **grey tom with white paws and ice-blue eyes** Apprentice: **Inkpaw

**Crookedstripe-** Brown tabby tom with a crooked tail has smoke colored paws; brown eyes. **Mate: **Streamripple **Apprentice: **Solorpaw

**Slashfire- **ginger tom with white chest and stomach; green eyes** Mate: **Nightwind

**Apprentices-**

**Streampaw- **white she cat with silver tabby stripes; olive green eyes. (Streamleaf)

**Waterpaw- **blue-grey tom with white front paws; brown eyes (Waterstone)

**Blondpaw- **cute pale grey she-cat with one black paw white tipped tail and ears; blue-purple eyes (Blondheart)

**Inkpaw**- black tom with grey tabby stripes; camel eyes. (Inkspot)

**Flickerpaw**- dusty red she-cat with baby green eyes. (Flickerpool)

**Featherpaw**- soft white she-cat with brown ears and tail; jade green eyes (Featherfern)

**Sleekpaw**- sleek ginger tabby tom; yellow topaz eyes (Sleekbreeze)

**Solorpaw**- shy silver white she-cat with bright yellow chest; rose red eyes (Solorshadow)

**Shadepaw**- maple brown tom with a black tabby striped tail; copper eyes. (Shadestorm)

**Queens-**

**Puddlesplash-** white she-cat with fawn colored paws, back, and muzzle. Honey green eyes. **Mate**: Silentshadow. Kits-Peachkit, Cherrykit, Forestkit, Shinekit

**Streamripple- **silver she-cat with black tabby stripes and white tipped ears and tail, paws, stomach and chest; ice-blue eyes. **Mate: **Crookedstripe. Kits-Crystalkit, Mudkit, Mosskit, Smokeykit.

**Nightwind-** dark grey she-cat black paws, ears, and tail; blonde eyes**. Mate: **Slashfire. Kits: Artickit, Dreamkit, Longkit, Quietkit.

**Kits-**

**Artickit- **pale grey she-cat with a white front paw; ice-blue eyes. (Articflower)

**Dreamkit- **black she-cat with front ginger paws and dark grey back paws; blonde eyes. (Dreamwind)

**Longkit-** pale ginger tom with a long black streak going down his back; soft green eyes. (Longstreak)

**Quietkit- **small grey tom with white ears, tail, and right front and back paws; golden green eyes. Hardly speaks. (Quietclaw)

**Crystalkit- **almost silver she cat with pretty ice-blue eyes. (Crystalrain)

**Mudkit- **Mud colored tom with white tail tip and brown eyes. (Mudthorn)

**Mosskit- **Black she-cat with silver paws and brown eyes. (Mossfeather)

**Smokeykit- **Gray tom with green eyes and dark gray ears the color of smoke. (Smokeyear)

**Peachkit- **cream colored tom with honey brown eyes. (Peachpelt)

**Cherrykit- **white she-cat with a red patch of fur on half of her face; brown-red eyes. (Cherrybreeze)

**Shinekit- **Tiny yellowish she-kit with tan ends on fur, with piercing yellow-olive eyes. (Shinestream)

**Forestkit- **light grey tom with dark grey paws ears and tail; forest green eyes. (Forestwhisker)

**Elders-**

**Flashwind- **small brown she-cat with fawn colored chest; amber eyes

**Dapplefern- **calico she-cat with grey paws; honey eyes

**Littlelily-**small yellow she-cat with brown paws and ears; blue-grey eyes

**Brackenstripe-** brown tabby tom with dark brown muzzle and black tail; baby green eyes

**IceClan**

**Leader-**

**Icestar- **white cat with light grey flecks and blue eyes.

**Deputy-**

**Swiftwind- **orange striped brown tom; grey eyes.

**Medicine Cat-**

**Poppycloud- **tan she-cat with black flecks all over her body looks like poppy seeds; honey brown eyes.

**DrizzleClan**

**Leader-**

**Drizzlestar- **white she-cat with dark grey markings; jade green eyes.

**Deputy-**

**Dawnsploch- **calico she-cat with dark ginger paws; blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat-**

**Juniperpool-** tiny white she-cat with fawn colored ears and tail dark grey paws; juniper pool blue eyes.

**SleetClan**

**Leader-**

**Sleetstar- **white almost silver she-cat with very dark grey splotches on her pelt; ice-blue eyes

**Deputy-**

**Littlejump-** black tom with light grey legs; hazel eyes

**Medicine Cat-**

**Berryclaw- **cream colored black pawed tom; yellow-green eyes


	2. Prolouge

In the Middle of the RainClan camp, the wind blew in the cold, crisp air of the night. Graykit and Jadekit were in the elders den.

"Tell us the beginning of the four clans." Jadekit exclaimed jumping up and landing on her black and gray paws.

Jadekit's sleek white pelt shone in the moon light, her front black paws and her gray hind paws were making hardly any sounds as she jumped up and down on the grass floor of the elders den. Her bright Jade green eyes sparkled.

Graykit looked over at his best friend and rolled his eyes playfully. He was a plain gray cat except with one ginger front paw and his amber eyes.

"Okay, Okay." Rasped Yewberry, a calico she-cat with red paws and yew colored eyes.

"Hhhhmmmmmm." Mumbled a dark grey tom. "What's going on here?" He questioned.

"Oh Stormclaw, I am just about to tell Jadekit and Graykit about the four clans and how they began."Yewberry mewed.

Stormclaw purred, "Ah, yes, the begging of the four clans, I wanted to hear that all the time when I was a kit, and I remember it so well."

"So that's why we can't sleep." Mewed two voices behind Stormclaw.

Ah, Watercloud, Lilydawn, come on and tell the story with us." Rasped Yewberry.

"Well, I won't be able to sleep so sure." Watercloud lay down around the kits, her dark gray fur giving off a silver sheen by the moon light seeping through the cracks in the elders den.

Lilydawn walked over her black pelt gleaming and her ocean blue eyes glazed over like she was looking into the past.

Jadekit and Graykit looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, listen closely little ones." Yewberry began, "It started seasons ago, many moons before this, many moon even before _I _was born........

"Wow Really!?" Jadekit and Graykit mewed wide eyed.

"Yes, now listen this is how the story goes………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 1

**Sorry if it is poem format. I have to use wordpad so yea. Enjoy.**

Bright rays of light shone through the entrance of the apprentice den, onto Blondpaws's eyes. Groaning in displeasure, she blinked the sleep away from her eyes and stretched her tired limbs. Gazing around the den she saw Inkpaw, Solarpaw, and Shadepaw snoozing soundly.

Blondpaw noticed the sprawled out mess of her moss bedding and decided to fix it. After fixing her bedding and cleaning her pelt she jumped over the cracks on the grassy rock floor and made her way out of the vine covered entrance. Looking around she spotted Darkfang, her mentor, talking to Cloudpath, Inkpaws mentor. Just thinking about the black tom made her stomach churn with butterflies.

Darkfang, noticing his apprentice stare out into space crept behind her and was about to spring when, Blondpaw turned around looking into yellow eyes. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Blondpaw stumbled back and landed with an ooff on her back. Blondpaw blinking and looking at the beautiful blue clouded sky, rolled over and shook the dust from her pelt. Glaring at her mentor, who let out a mew of laughter at the scene, sat down trying not to tackle her mentor to the ground.

"Is it scare your apprentice day or something?" Blondpaw hissed in anger, her tail switching back and forth.

Grining sheeplishly Darkfang mewed, " No, but it's fun to scare you."

Hissing, Blondpaw stalked over to Inkpaw, who was eating a mouse from the fresh-kill pile.

Inkpaw locked his carmel eyes to blue-purple ones and let out a purr. "Morning Blondpaw."

Blondpaw not breaking the gaze mewed back at the tom, "Morning."

Noticing his friends discomfort, Inkpaw mewed "Is something wrong?" Worry glazed over his eyes.

Blondpaw smiled and licked his cheek, "No, just some mentor who still acts like a kit." Blondpaw mewed with laughter. Inkpaw soon joined in.

"If you two are done laughing we need to get to training." a gruff voice mewed. Noticing her mentors voice Blondpaw jumped up and flowed him into the woods. Blondpaw walked through the entrance to the the RainClan camp, walked over to the freshly rebuilt fresh-kill pile, taking a rabbit and a mouse of two walked over to the nursery. walking through the moss covered entrance, Blondpaw noticed the strong fresh aroma of milk and herbs.

Spotting Streamripple, and Puddlesplash talking quietly, she walked over and placed the rabbit in front of them. Gazing at the young apprentice they mewed a thank you and dug in. Walking over to the newest queen, Nightwind, who had just gave birth to four kits, looking at four bundles at the curve of her belly. Blondpaw layed two mice in front of the queens paws and looked at the four bundles of fluffiness. Glancing at Nightwind and earning a thank you, Blondpaw waked out of the nursery, to the fresh-kill pile. eating a sparrow and cleaning her pelt she fell into a soundless sleep waiting for tomorrow and what it might bring.


End file.
